


Flagrante

by Temaris



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Voyeurism, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/pseuds/Temaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's having a private moment.  Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The best things about living in Abby's apartment: it was warm, curtained and Abby had no inhibitions about waltzing around in a vest and knickers. Connor's mam would have said she was no better than she ought to be, and well, if he wasn't half in love with those startling eyes and smooth, smooth legs, maybe he'd be able to work up some disapproval.

Oh, who was he kidding. He burrowed deeper into the blanket on the sofa, and watched, eyes slitted as she pattered down the stairs to the bathroom.

This was the worst thing about living in Abby's apartment. He didn't have a room of his own, and a single blanket between him and the world. Or, and his face flamed under the stuffy blankets even thinking it, between his hard on and Abby's sharp eyes.

And huh, that was actually kind of hot. The thought that she might walk in and discover him at any moment ... might see the tented blankets, the back and forth of his arm as he ...mmm... stroked himself.

She could walk in any time. She could be watching right now, her eyes hot and her knickers ... He paused a warm, happy moment at the thought of those knickers.

 _Connor_ she'd whisper, low, sultry, _Connor, what are you doing?_ , and she'd pull back the blanket and straddle him...

Rex chirped nearby and he froze.

He swallowed, his mouth dry. He tried to keep his breathing shallow, listening hard for her. Was she about to come back out of the bathroom? had she already come out? Rex was up, the soft flutter of his wings clear in the quiet flat. Maybe he was gliding around Abby as she stood there --

The shower kicked in and he let out a long, slow sigh of relief. She'd said he could stay a couple of days, but if she caught him having a quiet morning wank, it might be all over. If she guessed what he was thinking of while he was actually *doing* it... he grimaced. She'd probably break his arm before throwing him out in the street wearing just a blanket. If she let him keep the blanket. He gulped and thought hard about cold things, nasty things. Autopsies and goop and terrifying pointy-toothed dinosaurs.

Nope. His one eyed friend was still sitting high and hard. Cautiously he moved again, stoking with as little arm movement as possible, keeping it all in the wrist, all in the wrist action. Maybe she'd sit next to him, and slide a hand under the bedclothes and even he wasn't buying that.

He rolled his eyes. She'd never go for him. Too busy making eyes at Stephen. They'd be pretty together -- oh and *now* he started losing interest, okay, fine, just Abby, and the way she didn't need a bra, and could shoot a gorgonopsid at a hundred feet, and rescued a coelurosauravus and _was keeping it in her flat_ , how cool was that?!

Very cool. Very, very, pretty, and cool and -- wow. Wow. The sofa kind of smelled like her, except it wasn't going to for much longer, and come to think of it, he probably should have grabbed a hanky or a t-shirt or something so she wouldn't...

"Connor?"

...catch him.

He came.


	2. Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby finds out something unexpected about Connor and learns something new about herself.

Abby hummed to herself happily as she scrubbed herself clean. She'd slept well, no one had been injured in the last anomaly opening, and the sun was shining. She lathered her hair until it stood on end and then rinsed it all out again going from Mohican to bob in a watery deluge. Maybe she should try putting in blue and pink streaks again. She grinned, imagining Professor Cutter's face. Or, Sir James'. A giggle escaped and she made a mental note to pick up some spray-in stuff as soon as she could.

Oh, she felt good, warm and clean and still buzzing from the private session with a vibrator that was so quiet that she had no qualms about using it even though Connor was sawing away down on her couch.

She'd imagined herself with Stephen, pushing him down on her bed, crawling up his body with predatory intent, then sinking herself down onto him. She closed her eyes and sluiced herself off, then got out of the shower. She dried off swiftly and dressed, then ambled out, rubbing a towel over her hair.

Connor wasn't snoring any more, and she leaned over the back of the couch to see if he wanted breakfast. For a moment she thought he was in the middle of a nightmare, and reached a hand out --

"Connor?" _Are you okay?_ she meant to add, but stopped, her eyes wide as the tented blankets, rapid hand movements and finally, the low gasps for breath registered. Oh. _Oh._

The blankets slipped back as he arched, and fell away from his face which was tight and almost ascetic as he orgasmed, and Abby swallowed. Okay. That was unexpectedly pretty. She stepped swiftly back as his eyes opened, just out of his line of sight, and hurried to the kitchen.

"Do--" her voice cracked and was inaudible. She swallowed again, mustering up enough moisture to speak. "Do you want some tea? I'm just making some." She was proud of how that sounded pretty normal. Especially in contrast to Connor who sounded absolutely wrecked when he replied.

"Yeah, yeah. That'd be-- I'm just --" And he stumbled hurriedly to the bathroom, blankets clutched tightly around him, shoulders hunched, what she could see of his ears red.

"It'll be here when you come out," she called after him, brightly, just the *slightest* emphasis on come. He shut the bathroom door a little too hard, and Abby put on some toast and the kettle, smiling to herself as she did so. Well. that was kind of entertaining. And sort of hot too.

Hmm.

And had it really been the sound of her voice that brought him off?

Well then. Well, well, well.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on [MMoM](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/188661.html). 4 May 2008.


End file.
